leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jayce/@comment-26456763-20150601234203
in full honesty, after maining him and knowing most of the mechanics, copying them from stuff that's done in OGN, Jayce offers little to no counterplay. The only two champions i've had struggles against was Leblanc and rammus; in which was a rammus top that rushed thornmail which was so unorthodox and awkward it costed him the game anyways. in hands of somebody who can play him, jayce has everything a hypercarry needs, that is VERY difficult to shut down, believe it or not. he has kite. check. he has poke. check. he has amazing, moderately unpredictable, and consistent burst. (example, instead of just going ham on you with hammer form, he can use abilities like cannon Q-E, swap to hammer, and use E at the same time, roughly doing about 75% of any squishy champion's hp) he has disengage, check. he does semi-hybrid damage, check. he's also extremely safe, check. to be honest the only reason he's performing so terrible statistically is because people are failing to realize that he offers a lot, or can't play him anyways. too much, to be honest. stack armor? jayce ignores armor. Jayce's passive punches holes in armor, and stacking armor pen is a core component to his build anyways. CC? good luck CCing him. he kites really easy with 3 2.50 autoattacks and gains movespeed if he positions his gate properly. if you chase him, you'll get a gated Q to the mouth and get knocked back into space. besides this, the only thing he struggles against LATE game is leblanc. If you run into a zed, just build quicksilver if he's constantly focusing you. Picking viktor into his laning phase if Leblanc is banned is also a viable option; his zone and consistent lane bully is too strong for him. (viktor is literally the strongest lane bully in the game, every time i see somebody who bursts hard or bullies hard, i just pick viktor, it's broken,) if you take a sustain champion or try to pick someone who can constantly burst, he can simply farm safe or if he's seriously that good, he'll be able to keep up to your constant sustain and burst potential. (examples like Vladimir, Riven, and Mordekaiser, riven's not able to sustain but she can constantly burst while under a shield.) also. for those who think that nidalee counters Jayce, unless you're a nidalee main and the jayce can't really play with decent mechanics, (i'm talking korean level stuff,) the jayce is going to DESTROY you. he'll literally 100-0 you at level 3 if you get cocky with him; don't get cocky with him. if you stack armor and play it like the traditional AD nidalee from S3, then you'll have a good chance in beating him. to be honest my review of this champion sounds a little biased, but of honest experience, his kit is indeed overloaded and I think the reason why many disagree with me is because they don't yet know how to use his full kit. just watch some Narakyle and you'll know what i'm talking about.